onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The credo/SHE is Kinemon: The Mulan of One Piece
NOTE: This one is just what will possibly happen if the spreading rumors, "th tenth is a girl, confirmed" is true (although not), i know it's ridiculuos but i post it to know your opinions if the first premise comes true.(sorry for the confusion cause i forgot to include this :) ) THEORY: It's merely a hypothesis but I think Kinemon is a girl in disguise. Momonosuke is probably not his son but a brother. This maybe revealed in the next arc, Wano Country. His/Her story may resemble to Mulan's. Thus, no girls can become samurai. If this is the theme of the story, Zoro may become one of the focus in characters since he may remember Kuina in Kinemon. Aside from that, DonQuixote maybe the main villain in Wano Country (but only 30% probable since he may appear soon in the PH arc). What should i conclude, Kinemon will join the group and he/she will be going to be the tenth nakama,:) thus, the tenth nakama is a girl. Another theory is that in this arc, Wado Ichimonji maybe destroyed... (50% confident) and he will receive one of the three kitetsu (80% confident). current status of remaining supernovas maybe also revealed. Bonney maybe revealed as one of the seven warlords (only 10% confident). THIS THEORY IS RIDICULOUS, here's the story why i came up into this: yeah everything that is written down here in this blog is just a hypothesis and im just looking forward for your opinions. Last night, I've read an anonymous comment (not to refer which Facebook page) which stated that, "it is confirmed that the next nakama is a girl (with source indicated, wow)". Honestly, i doubted its reliability. But, if we consider that his/her statement is valid, then what we actually FIRST think is that the STATEMENT only implies CONTRADICTION with respect to the current flow of story. If this is true, however, what we will expect is that Monet will be the next nakama, which for me is actually looking so impossible to happen since we have already a former villain, nakama Robin. The current story strongly suggests that the character who has the greatest possibility to become nakama is actually Kinemon, supporting by its still mysterious and irrelevant appearance in the arc (not so irrelavant since his son was also kidnapped by Caesar). HMM, actually I like Kinemon to be the next since has a cool and weird power like other members of strawhat. My point is, if he is not the next, then his early appearance is just pointless and only implies for sure that the next arc is Wano Country. You get me guys? Since, there was weird entrance of new character from not yet revealed country/island, we should expect based on the past trends, that their nakama will be met at Wano Country for sure. If "it is not Kinemon" is also a possibilty, then however, is there any other character in Wano weirder than him? hehe. Look at the trend, each member of the crew has its own special (EXTRA-SPECIAL) ability. and Kinemon is just like them, ryt? Hmm, Kinemon ate the paramecia fruit of disguise or maybe even Zoan-Tanuki fruit of disguise. although not yet revealed what fruit it is, it is supported by some scenes the manga like he transformed a stone into coat. So what i'm actually saying is that, if his power shifts illusion into reality like cutting SMILEY's explosion, then why not consider that he is also hiding his identity too, because like what he has said earlier, he has trust issue especially when dealing with pirates. PS. cutting explosion maybe some technique of using haki into the sword too, well, still a credo :) Category:Blog posts